pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Z-Crystal
A クリスタル| -Kurisutaru}} is a special type of crystal introduced in Generation VII, used to activate a Z-Move. It helps Pokémon use the corresponding Z-Move when equipped with one, as long as it knows a move of the same type. One Z-Crystal can be used as many times and on many Pokémon as one wishes. The Z-Crystals work with the Z-Ring. For a trainer to obtain Z-Crystal, one must complete an Island Trial challenge by defeating Totem Pokémon and a Grand Trial challenge from defeating the Island Kahuna. The Z-Crystals and the powers of the Totem Pokémon were created by Ultra Necrozma, as a result of losing its light. List of Z-Crystals A total of 35 Z-Crystals exist: 18 of them for each elemental type and 17 of them for specific Pokémon. Trivia * In A Team-on-Team Tussle!, Team Rocket obtained the Darkinium Z. However, they had it attached to Meowth, which is the same way of how it works in the games. *Z-Crystals have a number of weaknesses. **In the anime, if a trainer uses a Z-Crystal before they start an Island Challenge, the Z-Crystal will disintegrate, as a sign of proof that the trainer isn't ready to use it. **In the anime and the games, the Z-Crystal's power can only be used once when in battle. **Both the trainer and Pokémon have to be in complete synchronization with each other to use the Z-Move of the required Z-Crystal. ***In Trials and Determinations!, if the trainer or the Pokémon get the synchronization of movements wrong, the Z-Move won't work. ***In A Team-on-Team Tussle!, if the trainer and the Pokémon don't know the right synchronization of movements, the Z-Move won't work. **With Team Rocket's Darkinium Z, their crystal won't transfer its power, unless it's inside of a real Z-Ring instead of a fake one. ***However, it is unknown if a Z-Crystal's power can be activated without a Z-Ring, similar to a Key Stone and a Pokémon's Mega Stone seen in Pokémon Origins. **In Mimikyu Unmasked! and Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!, if the Pokémon's power isn't strong enough to handle the power of a Z-Move of the required Z-Crystal, then the move won't work. The weakness can be overcome with training. **In The Young Flame Strikes Back!, both the trainer and the Pokémon must have a level of trust between each other for the Z-Move to work, which is similar to Mega Evolution. Gallery Toys Buginium_Z.png|Buginium Z Darkinuim_Z.png|Darkinium Z Fightinium_Z.png|Fightinium Z Ghostnium_Z.png|Ghostium Z Normalium_Z.png|Normalium Z Posionium_Z.png|Posionium Z Rockium_Z.png|Rockium Z Steelium_Z.png|Steelium Z Games Fightinium Z 2.png|Fightnium Z Rockium Z 2.png|Rockium Z Electric Z-Crystal.png|Electrium Z Snorlium Z.png|Snorlium Z Anime Replicas of Z-Crystals Z-Crystals_anime.png a chest full of Z-Crystals SM114 Bag Of Z-Crystals.png a Bag of Z-Crystals SM122 4.png Firium Z and Flyinium Z in a fantasy SM125 24.png Firium Z Electrium Z.png Electrium Z Normalium Z anime.png Normalium Z Fightinium Z anime.png Fightunum Z Darkinium Z.png Darkinium Z Oluolu Z-Ring.png Snorlium Z Waterium Z.png Waterium Z Grassium Z.png Grassium Z Rockium Z anime.png Rockium Z Solganium Z anime.png Solganium Z Pikashunium Z anime.png Pikashunium Z Incinium Z anime.png Incinium Z SM065 1.png Eevium Z Mimikium Z anime.png Mimikium Z Lycanium Z anime.png Lycanium Z Icium Z anime.png Icium Z Lunalium Z anime.png Lunalium Z Pikanium Z anime.png Pikanium Z !Hapu's Z-Ring anime.png Groundium Z Dragonium Z anime.png Dragonium Z Primarium Z anime.png Primarium Z Flyinium Z anime.png Flyinium Z Steelium Z anime.png Steelium Z Buginium_Z_Anime.png Buginium Z Hau's Z-Ring.png Decidium Z Tapunium Z anime.png Tapunium Z }}es:Cristal Z Category:Generation VII items Category:Items Category:Held Items Category:Type Boost Items Category:Form-changing Items